


It's a first

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is also misguided, Clumsy Sex, Dildos, F/F, Peridot doesn't know what she's doing, Strap-Ons, help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot have their first time with what they can make do. It's awkward.





	

The purple quartz wasn’t so sure that getting Peridot to penetrate her via strap-on was the best idea anymore.

Sex is almost always a bonding experience, and Amethyst felt that she and Peridot were ready. But maybe she didn’t think this through enough. As in, she had never had sex before, and Peridot had no idea what she was doing. 

Sex is meant to be instinctive. That’s what Amethyst had been raised with, anyway. Humans, dogs, cats, birds, fish. They all knew when and how to breed. As in, the right motions and stuff. But to a species which reproduced via planet-enslaving and incubating, sex was NOT instinctive. Clearly.

“Move a little faster” Amethyst suggested. And by suggested, she meant urged, evident by her grasp on Peridot’s bottom to try and push her hips forward.

“N-No. I don’t want to cause you pain.” Peridot said, resisting Amethyst’s needy hands which tried to control her movement. Her little hands gripped at the sheets besides Amethyst’s torso and her knees dug in near the purple gem’s butt.

“Peri, trust me, you won’t.” Amethyst sighed, a little frustrated (sexually).

“But you made a noise before that I didn’t like. It sounded like I hurt you.” Peridot said. She stopped her rocking entirely.

“I’ve told you like five times, I LIKED that. That’s why I made that noise.”

“It didn’t sound like a good noise. It was like an ‘ungh!’ Like I pushed too hard!”

“PLEASE PUSH HARD.” Amethyst groaned. “That’s what I want. Or at least just push! Anything other than sitting inside me doing nothing!” she threw her head back on the pillow in an unsatisfied manner. Her hair sat around her, all over the pillow. “I’m losing the good feeling and soon I won’t wanna do it anymore. And I wanna do it! It’s why I gave you that thing you’re wearing in the first place. And, ungh…my legs are getting tired from being held up like this.” She gestured to her chubby purple legs, of which Peridot was situated in between. The green gem started to rock again, pushing the buried part of the toy attached to her in further, and then receding. Then pushing. A fairly normal motion.

“Okay. Good. Keep doing that.” Amethyst breathed, watching Peridot try. She carefully removed her hands from the gem’s butt in an act of trust, because the green gem had stopped the rhythm several times before just as it was getting good. “And get-get a little faster each time.”

“Okay.” Peridot watched Amethyst’s face for any wincing or discomfort while rocking herself. The purple gem watched her back, finding her own breathing to become a little huffy and affected by the weak pleasure starting to travel up her body.

“Go a little deeper. You’re allowed to, it won’t hurt me.” Amethyst requested, hoping Peridot wouldn’t pull out again if she made a whimper.

“Fine.” Peridot agreed. She shifted her whole body closer to Amethyst’s, pulling her face closer to the purple quartz’s. Now their chests nearly rest and she has a much better position to work with. At least, Amethyst knows that because she can feel the potential and the potential will be really good if Peridot gives a nice thrust.  

And Peridot did just that, except it was like it was in slow motion. She eased it further like when she was first putting it in Amethyst. Carefully and gently. This, as you might expect, was VERY frustrating to Amethyst.

“Noo! C’mon! That’s not how you do it!” The quartz complained.

The green gem became annoyed at the purple gem continuously calling her out. “How am I supposed to know what to do?! I lack any reproductive parts, and I can’t shapeshift any like you can! I don’t know how it’s supposed to feel!” Peridot got close to yelling, also frustrated.

“Just-a hard push!” Amethyst threw her hands in the air. “Like, bam! In! Then out, then in, then out! All together! Not separately. Not slowly.”

“Arrrgh!” The green gem growled, teeth clenched in a full-faced frown. “Fine!” she spat. “Like. This?” She flung her hips forward with aggressive impact.

“Ugh!” Amethyst cried in sudden pleasure.

“Or this?!” She rocked forward again with vigour.

“Unghf!”

“Or this?!“

She was angry-thrusting and it was continuous and full and so satisfying. Amethyst was sure Peridot didn’t know what she was doing to her as another thrust took her breath away.

“Y-Yes Peri! a-ah. Exactly like that.” She said with a watery sigh.

Peridot nearly stopped, frustration gone and replaced with surprise. “Oh!” she squeaked, pushing again. “Right?”

“Y-eah, heh. Don’t stop now…” Amethyst hovered her hands near Peridot’s bobbing bottom again.

Peridot assured her. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” She made a little grunt of effort with the next shove.

Soon she had a great rhythm going. A whine built up in Amethyst and she let it go, feeling self-conscious. One, because Peridot might register it as pain and cease building this nice pressure within her, and two, she didn’t like making embarrassing noises like that. She suppressed a whimper by biting her lip and Peridot took notice.

The green gem leaned closer to her face, hips still bobbing away. Her face was curious. She must have been observing something interesting to her, because she had a certain look that Amethyst thought looked like a cute nerd doing some research.

Peridot glanced behind her at their meshing hips, then back at Amethyst’s face. She gripped the bed and did an underwhelming push. Amethyst became confused (and disappointed), no noise trying to force its way out of her throat. Then, Peridot looked back again, bracing herself tighter on the soft sheets. She interrupted her rhythm by nearly pulling out, arching herself slightly. Then she drove the green toy back in, fast and pretty much up to her clothed hips.

Amethyst gave a lovely loud yelp, her eyes squinting shut. That was the best feeling, and her legs were just beginning to stop their tensing after the electric feeling jolted through her form. Panting, she slowly opened her eyes to find Peridot staring down at her, curious.

“So that was another ‘I like it’ noise? Did you like that?” She asked inquisitively, resuming her normal humping motion.

“Peri, that was awesome. Y-You’re the best.”

“The harder I push, the more you make noise and like it, right? That’s what I have been observing.”

“Yeah, mmm. Oo-h, t-that’s good. When did you get so smoo-th and professional?” Amethyst keened as Peridot began a softer, slower, but firmer motion of sliding her hips. The purple gem had a feeling she was getting her G-spot prodded at and that’s what caused the sudden onset of warm, gushy feelings that turned her words into compliments. Her moans turned into generic ‘ooo’s’ and Amethyst understood why all those porno ladies imitated this noise. It was an indicator of a mark well hit. An ego booster, definitely.

“Oh, this is a different sound. I went softer. I didn’t think you’d make much vocalisations.” Peridot remarked above her. Amethyst noticed she was adorned with a little proud smirk.

“Ooo, Per-i-dot.” Amethyst moaned. She couldn’t stop. Everything was sweet and her back was arching slowly. “Ooo…”

The green gem kept it soft and tender for a little while longer, getting non-stop compliments from Amethyst. She slowly sped up, and the sweet honey feeling for Amethyst burned and bought on a different edge of pleasure. She was getting close.

“a-ahh…hah…P-Peri…”

“You keep saying my name, but you don’t say anything after it.”

“Peri, I’m g-gonna do something soon. Don’t fre-ak out when it happens. Ju-st know that I like it, ho-kay? And please don’t ev-ever stop, o-oh my stars…”

“Alright. Give me a warning though, okay? I don’t know what you are expecting to happen.”

“It’s-hah-It’s a big boom, unhh.” Amethyst explained. She was coming undone.

“Of pleasure? For you?”

“Yeah. S-Speed it up a bit. I wanna get there.”

“Get where?”

“Or-gasm.”

“…O-kay? I’ll just do what I know how.”

And so she did. Peridot delivered deeper thrusts in pretty fast succession, racking up several grating groans from Amethyst. The purple gem gripped onto her lean frame desperately, fingers holding onto her sides. The green gem leaned down and kissed Amethyst’s gemstone tenderly, causing the quartz to fidget and whine because of the increased sensitivity of the area. Next, she nestled her face in Amethyst’s neck and gave her sweet kisses as the quartz rolled and grinded under her.

Peridot couldn’t help but notice Amethyst remove an arm from her and lie it across her own face. She covered her eyes with it as her throat released guttural cries.

“Amethyst?” Peridot panted from effort, swallowing. “Why are you hiding your face like that?”

She just moaned again and tried to tilt her head to flee from responding. She wasn’t appreciating this awkwardness and invasiveness (despite currently having penetrative sex). Curious Peridot sometimes wasn’t her favourite. Especially when it came to pride and personal stuff.

“Hey, why are you doing that, Am? Peridot beseeched, using a nickname to maybe seem more approachable. She lifted a hand from its anchoring position on the covers and tugged at a dry, rugged elbow.

“Nooo…ngh, don’t ask.” Amethyst grunted, getting crazily close. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Peridot. She didn’t want her to see her face when she came.

“Take it down so I can see you. Your face is very interesting during sex.” Peridot pulled and the arm came down - but so did Amethyst’s walls on the green toy that teased them. Too late. The green gem saw everything.

The purple gem made a voice-cracked scream, electric but warm shocks pulsing through her system from her loins. Her legs jolted in the air, toes curling under the pleasant rushes. Her fingers dug into Peridot’s dark green uniform and Peridot under it. As the green gem’s “ow’s” increased, she continuously shook as the orgasm took hold of her entire purple being. Her face was heavily and beautifully flushed, and she panted as she grinded on the thing that had given pleasure to her in the first place. Her sex held onto the toy with seemingly unrelenting muscle, which concerned Peridot greatly.

“Amethyst! It’s stuck, it’s stuck! I can’t move it!” She panicked profusely, veering and tugging left and right to try to free herself. “Oh stars!”

But Amethyst was too overcome to inform her about the process. “Ungh…oh…oh man.” She heaved, the wiggling making her twitch, as well as the aftershocks. As her breathing became less ragged, her groin muscles decided to finally release Peridot from peachy prison. The green gem stopped her thrashing.

“It’s okay, it’s not stuck in you anymore. No need to panic.” She said, speaking like she was talking for the both of them. In reality, Amethyst didn’t even care. Her chest just heaved in satisfaction.

“Uhnn…that was so worth the awkward start-up.” She murmured exhaustedly.

“Are you okay?” Peridot asked, slowly backing up to draw the strap-on out of Amethyst.

“I’m awesome. I should be asking you if you’re okay. I mean, I made a bit of a mess.” Amethyst gestured to Peridot’s uniform lazily. It was a bit…damp.

Peridot trailed her gaze to her own groin and stomach area. “Ack! It’s on me, and I’m kneeling in it. Ew.”

“Hah, whoops.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I only write sex in my AU’s, but I came to the realisation that this could be possible in canon. Peridot is a blank slate down there, and Amethyst can shape either sex organ. 
> 
> This is also the first smut I’ve posted online. I’ve written like 4 others, but I can never finish them. 
> 
> Also, how awkward and cute are they? Sex is way more awkward than the media portrays it to be, especially your first time. And Peridot isn’t even from earth, poor bby. So I tried to realistically portray their first time. Awkward and adorable (feat. Frustration and confusion). penisgoeswhere.jpg


End file.
